sims_reality_competitionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mateo Lyons
|occupation = Lifeguard |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = 1 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Place = 6th |Votes = 9 |Loyalties = |HOHs = 1 (Week 7) |Nominations = 4 (Weeks 4,5,8,10) |Vetos = 1 (Week 5) |Days = 63 }} was a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Name: Mateo Lyons Age: 27 Hometown: San Diego, CA Occupation: Lifeguard Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Smart, Outgoing, Independent Player History - Big Brother 1 Summary Week 1 Brayden entered the game hoping to be an under the radar player with little to no effort involved to stay off the block. However, to his dismay, he was nominated by Todd Stockton Week 1 alongside Laura Herrman. He was able to successfully save himself by winning the first Power of Veto competition of the season. At the first eviction, Brayden voted with the house-majority sending Laura home by a vote of 6 to 7 against Jared Lindquist. Week 2 During the second week, Brayden tried to distract the house away from the early target on his back. His efforts were successful enough to avoid being nominated by Head of Household Kobe Hyatt. He was then picked to play in the Power of Veto competition where he lost against Kobe. At the eviction, he voted against Lila Rushing who was tied 6 to 6 against Selena Broughton. Kobe broke the tie sending Selena home, leaving Brayden's vote in the minority. Week 3 During the third week, Brayden's efforts to distract the house from the target on his back were spoiled by Head of Household Kolton Gipson who nominated him alongside Kassidy Min. Due to being nominated as a physical threat, Brayden used his physicality to win the Power of Veto and saved himself; Rachelle Holley was put up in his place. At the eviction, Brayden voted against Kassidy to prevent in the intended backdoor of Rachelle. By doing so, he voted with the house-majority sending Kassidy home 7 to 4. Week 4 During the fourth week, Brayden was able to escape nominations under new Head of Household Kaylyn Lee. Brayden wasn't picked for the Power of Veto competition causing fear of a backdoor plan against him. However, Kaylyn won the Power of Veto keeping her nominations of Brooklynn Roper and Mateo Lyons in tact. At the eviction, Brayden voted against Brooklynn where it was ultimately a 5 to 5 tie. Kaylyn broke the tie by evicting Brooklynn, keeping Brayden's vote in the majority. Week 5 During the fifth week, Brayden lost out on the Head of Household competition for the fifth consecutive time despite the target on his back for being a physical threat. Jared ended up winning the competition nominating Mateo and Todd. Brayden was once again not picked for the Power of Veto competition causing more worry of being a back-up nomination option. Mateo ended up winning the Power of Veto which led to the accurate assumption that the veto would be used on himself. Brayden's lack of connection with Jared, the Head of Household, lead to worry of a backdoor option. Unfortunately for Brayden, his worries were realized when he was put up as the replacement nominee after Mateo used the veto on himself as predicted. By being nominated next to Todd, another perceived physical threat, Brayden took the physicality angle against Todd by trying to convince the house that he would be a bigger threat later in the game. However, at the eviction, Brayden was evicted by a 5 to 4 vote becoming the last pre-juror of the season. Competition History Voting History Trivia *Brayden has the most veto wins of any pre-juror in Big Brother history.